


Gonna Give You Some Terrible Thrills.

by ativanpire



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Tentacle Sex, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ativanpire/pseuds/ativanpire
Summary: Ben didn't die but as he grew, The Horror grew with him. It feeds on the fantasies he won't admit to himself. How long can he ignore its dark whispers?





	Gonna Give You Some Terrible Thrills.

**Author's Note:**

> *could read like dubcon if you want*  
They're like 17 here and secretly dating/fooling around. The Horror can access Ben's mind even when dormant. I very nearly went with "I Have Horror in Me (Do You Want Some in You?)" as a title but chickened out. Justin H. Min said benya rights.

It starts slowly; Ben is never one to rush in blindly. He observes, studies, takes stock of the situation before he acts. He's seen enough of his siblings get hurt from careless mistakes and he's not like them. No, Ben always acts deliberately. He's been watching Vanya whenever he can with the same quiet focus he gives everything important.

Vanya, for her part, can practically feel his gaze sliding over her and she wonders what it would feel like if his hands tracked the same path, brushing over her cheeks and shoulders down to her waist and over the bare skin of her legs. They're older now and instead of feeling insecure, Vanya finds that she  _ likes  _ being looked at; likes the attention, likes how it makes her feel special and wanted. It makes her feel powerful. She likes feeling like for once she has a secret to keep from her other siblings who are too self-absorbed to even look up when Ben leans over her, ostensibly to help with her algebra homework, caging her between the rough fabric of his uniform and her desk. He smells clean and warm. She can feel his bodyheat even through their clothing and his breath against her ear. She's lucky that he's basically doing her homework for her because she's distracted by how every inch of her skin suddenly feels prickly and the press of the hard wooden chair against her clit whenever she surreptitiously rocks down against it. 

Ben reaches around her to point at something in the book and his hand brushes the side of her breast. It could be an accident. But then again, Ben doesn't do accidents. And she can feel his gaze burning into the back of her head watching for her reaction. She leans her shoulder against his arm, just a little press-- an invitation. 

Ben replies with a quick tug to Vanya's hair and she yelps. Luther glances up from his astronomy book briefly and Klaus rolls over where he's napping on the carpet using his own book as a pillow but otherwise no one notices. There's a certain benefit to being quiet numbers six and seven. Last and least. Ben leans down, pressing more firmly against Vanya's back and she thinks she can feel wriggling under his shirt.  _ They  _ must be stronger today.

"Upstairs?" It's a question but he's already closing her book for her. He's already decided. 

He squeezes her shoulder possessively and makes his way to the stairs. He ascends the stairs without even a backward glance, confident that Vanya will follow like always. It isn’t until the door of his room clicks shut behind him that his eyes darken and he almost doubles over with the feeling of The Horror squirming excitedly.

_ Should have squeezed her harder, left bruises, left his mark. Sunk his teeth into the soft swell of her breast, the milky skin of her thighs so tender and exposed where her skirt rides up. Bite and mark and lap up the blood until she’s crying and begging. Take what’s his. She belongs to him and only him. Not Luther, not Dad. Just his. It's his turn to be in control. Take- _

Ben shakes his head minutely, reflexively tensing his abdomen as if that could stop  _ Them  _ from working their way into his head. Lately, it felt like the more he repressed The Horror physically, the more they found ways to worm their way into his mind to compensate. Still, he couldn't just unleash the monsters inside of him outside of missions. He could hardly tolerate them freeing them during missions; their bloodlust nauseating and overwhelming. They want Vanya in a way that makes him feel guilty even as it makes him hard. He tells himself that without Them, he would never think about Vanya that way, never eye the pale column of her neck hungrily, never think of bending her over the dinner table after a mission and just sinking into her so tight and hot...

Vanya finishes putting away her things and meets him outside of his room a minute later. She smiles at him nervously, unsure of what the next step in their dance is exactly, and presses her thighs together where she can feel she's already wet and sticky from the anticipation. 

Ben’s eyes are still darker than normal when he opens the door to a slightly flushed Vanya. 

_ She wants us. She’s  _ ready  _ for us.  _

Without thinking (or maybe without  _ him  _ thinking), he reaches out for her and grabs her by the hips, pulling her closer until her heated body is flush against his oddly cool one. He leans down to kiss her, meaning to start slow and gentle the way Vanya deserves but a squeeze to her hips has her opening her mouth to him on a little gasp, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. She lets him and tilts her hips forward the tiniest bit. They’re right. She does want this. He feels drunk and overwhelmed but also not entirely present as his hands slide from her hips down to finger the hem of her skirt. They shouldn’t be doing this in the hallway where any of their siblings could walk by-

_ Let them see. Let them see how needy she is for you.  _

One of his hands slips under the skirt and traces the wet edge of her panties, smearing through the wetness on the insides of her thighs.

_ Do it. Enter her.  _

The image of Vanya taking his entire hand flashes across Ben’s mind, banished only by Vanya’s whisper.

“Ben? We should- Not here.” She pushes at his arm in a weak protest even as her hips try to grind forward into his hand, not sure what he wants.

And he agrees. He agrees so why is he pressing the tip of his index finger into her without bothering to move her panties aside? Why is his thumb rubbing against her hard little clit?

_ More. Give her more, make her scream. Fill all her holes, drown her, take her, take her, own her. _

“Ben!” Vanya is a little louder, her voice tight, and the sound of her fighting to keep a clear head and not ride his hand in his doorway is enough for him to pull both hands back and flip their positions so he can push her into his room and shut the door behind them. He pushes harder than he means to and she stumbles, catching herself on his bed and giving him a flash of her white panties which have gone transparent in the crotch from her wetness. It’s too much. It’s not enough. 

Vanya starts to turn, face flushed, and suddenly Ben is behind her, arms in a vice-like grip around her waist. He doesn't remember moving. One moment he's in the doorway and the next he has his entire body pressed along Vanya's back and is mouthing at her neck. She feels hot or maybe Ben just feels too cold. 

She's so small. 

_ So breakable.  _

She keeps making aborted noises, little choked off whimpers-

_ -Like prey.  _

Ben feels Them moving in his abdomen, roiling and writhing just under his skin, and Vanya must feel it too where she’s pressed against him because she tenses and holds her breath. 

Is she holding her breath or is one of his hands wrapped around her throat? He can't feel his limbs. 

Vanya sags against him and his hand releases to go back to her waist to support her. She barely weighs anything, his delicate Vanya. 

"Vanya, I'm so sorry. I-" he starts, not expecting her to go up on tiptoe so she can twist her head to kiss him. It's sloppy and the angle is awkward, must hurt a little, but before he can remedy that she grinds her hips back against his erection and he's gone. 

He feels fever-cold-and-hot at the same time, tastes blood on his tongue from where he's nipped her lip with his teeth, and he's still throbbing in his pants desperately. 

_ She tastes so good. So fresh.  _

He’s blindly fumbling at his belt, at his pants, while sucking on her bottom lip until it’s wet and swollen. He can feel her heartbeat throbbing in her lip where he has it caught between his own.

_ More.  _

The Horror, not satisfied with just a small taste of blood, is snaking out from under Ben’s shirt. Distantly, Ben can feel the familiar pain of the portal under his skin ripping open but his head is still spinning. Nevertheless, he and Vanya both freeze at the first cold, slimy touch. Ben still has his hands trapped between their bodies and The Horror finishes unfastening his pants for him as another tentacle slowly winds itself up on of Vanya’s legs. 

It’s wrong. It should be wrong. But Ben can feel the smooth skin of Vanya’s calf, can feel the tentacle wrapped around his dick. He feels himself touching and being touched all at once in a dizzying feedback loop of pleasure and sensation. He mindlessly fucks up into his own slick grip and feels the tentacle tighten around him in response. Meanwhile, the tentacle wrapped around Vanya has made its way into her panties and is slowly easing its way into her with the help of her own hot slick. She gasps at the cold, ticklish sensation but still pushes her hips back in invitation.Another creeps out of Ben and he feels it begin to brush over her clit, suckers catching on it as the tentacle undulates.

Vanya is  _ tight _ and the tentacle inside her keeps inching in slowly, stretching her as it goes. Ben can feel her hot cunt spasm around the intrusion as it (Ben?) pushes against what must be her g-spot. She moans and leans forward heavily onto the bed at the same moment the tentacle languidly jerking Ben off starts to squeeze around him in what he realizes is a mimicry of Vanya’s inner walls. 

One of the suckers has attached itself to Vanya’s g-spot and is pumping it in time to the tentacle’s thrusts. It’s not moving particularly fast and barely pulling out anymore, instead wiggling and curling inside her as Ben grinds his hips forward chasing the phantom sensations the tentacles are relaying to him. He can feel her hard throbbing clit, the soft walls of her cunt, the tentacle she’s squeezing erratically as it keeps steadily pulsing inside her, and his own dick sliding through the cold his-but-not-his grip of The Horror. 

Another tentacle spills out of him, caresses his balls with the gentle push-pull-nibble of its suckers, and  _ tugs  _ and suddenly Ben understands why Vanya is dripping down the length of the thick tentacle inside her, finally warm from her bodyheat. 

He wants to see her. The thought hardly finishes forming in his mind before the tip of the tentacle wrapped around him is helpfully holding up the back of Vanya's skirt. And  _ oh  _ somehow  _ seeing  _ the tentacles bulging under her panties is more obscene than seeing her bare. He can hear the filthy wet sounds of the tentacle working and is overcome with the desire to lick around them and taste. Seeing what's happening to her only amplifies the sensations Ben feels through The Horror to an almost unbearable degree. He feels sensitive and raw all over, like his entire body is throbbing in time with the tentacle fucking Vanya or maybe the one that's squeezing his cock. 

Ben can feel The Horror’s consciousness spill over into his own again. This time it’s less coherent and more content to fill him with a sense of satisfaction and a bubbly, perverse glee that would nauseate Ben under normal circumstances. But feeling Vanya clench down hard and spasm around him through their Eldritch proxy is hardly a normal circumstance. She keeps squeezing intermittently as she comes down from her orgasm and the tentacle allows her cunt to push it out inch by inch until it slips free...and snakes directly into Ben’s panting mouth. He can taste Vanya on it and starts sucking to chase the taste, enjoying the heavy feeling of it pressing down on his tongue. The tentacle around his dick is stroking him faster as the one in his mouth lazily fucks between his lips just short of gagging him. The pressure is building inside of him, helped by him fucking frantically up into the slick tightness and just as his pleasure crests he feels the limb in his mouth  _ shove  _ it way down his throat to muffle his cries. 

As he comes back to himself, he feels Vanya wiping at his chin gently with her handkerchief and is mortified to realize he must have been drooling while getting his mouth fucked. Her skirt is wrinkled but thankfully covering her again. He reaches down to fix her collar and she kisses him like she has a secret. He’s dizzy from it but The Horror is silent were it curls in the back of his head, sleepy and contented. The rush of affection he feels for her is his and his alone.


End file.
